La Vendetta: Monster in my Bed
by giannimartelli
Summary: La Vendetta degli Amanti universe. Cesare wants his lover to come back to bed.


Cesare leaned back against the headboard of a spacious bed, staring at the ceiling. Filtering in from the next room was a constant stream of irritable growling foreign words spat into a cell phone.

"_Tesoro mio_, are you coming back to bed?" Cesare called, and the voice grew louder, the words more rapid.

Finally there was a harsh bark of a send-off and the man returned to the bedroom. Sweat shimmered on his pale chest; the knuckles of his left hand were white from the tight clenching of his fist. Cesare watched him stalk around the end of the bed and open the top dresser drawer.

A few strands of white-blond hair fell in the other man's eyes. He threw a half-smile over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, _mein Schatz_, but I have to go take care of something."

Cesare sighed and crawled to the foot of the bed. He took his lover's left hand and gently turned it over, uncurling his fingers and kissing reddened crescents where his fingernails had pressed into his palm. "Have one of your people take care of it for you," he said, his lips moving against damp skin.

Sibrand curled his fingers around Cesare's chin, turning toward him. "It is tempting, but none of them are competent-"

"Linger with me a while," Cesare breathed, his dark eyes cast upward as he pressed a full-lipped kiss above the waistband of Sibrand's jeans. "_Per favore_." He slid a hand up the back of Sibrand's thigh, pulling him closer.

"I..." Sibrand frowned slightly, dropping his hands to his sides. "I have a great number of things to do today, Cesare; things are not going well." Nevertheless, with the smallest of smiles, he brushed thick, dark hair back from the other man's face and shivered as hot breath ruffled the blond curls on his stomach.

Cesare smiled, flicking his tongue below Sibrand's navel, unbuttoning his soft, worn jeans. He found the zipper pull with his teeth and relished the soft gasp that escaped his lover's lips as he pulled it down. "I think you'll feel better if you allow me..." He pushed the jeans down Sibrand's thighs to pool around his ankles.

Sibrand nipped at his own lower lip, watching as Cesare dropped feather-light kisses over his abdomen. "_Cesare_," he whispered, sliding strong hands over the other man's muscular shoulders.

Nuzzling the slowly growing bulge in Sibrand's tight white boxer-briefs, Cesare chuckled. "You're nervous, aren't you, _caro_?" He pulled the waistband down over Sibrand's thighs with a smile and pressed Sibrand's half-erect shaft against his abdomen.

In mild embarrassment, Sibrand looked away, though he slid his hand to the back of Cesare's neck. "I told you that things are not- _ah_..." He closed his eyes and sighed pleasurably as Cesare wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock.

Cesare pushed Sibrand's boxer-briefs down further, past his knees, and slid his hand up his inner thigh, sighing through his nose. He swallowed carefully, taking Sibrand's hardening length deeper into his mouth, eliciting a quiet groan.

Sibrand stepped out of his jeans and underwear, parting his legs as Cesare's hand gently squeezed his balls; his head tipped back and he let out a sigh.

Groaning onto Sibrand's length, Cesare grabbed onto his ass with his free hand. He sucked along the shaft as it hardened fully in his mouth and pulled Sibrand closer still.

"_Ah_... yes, Cesare..." Sibrand tangled his fingers in Cesare's dark hair and pulled, then whined softly as teeth grazed his sensitive flesh; a sharp smack on his upper thigh made him grunt in pain, and he let go, murmuring apologetically.

Cesare pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand; his dark eyes fixed upon Sibrand's grey ones and a smile flickered over his face at the sight of bleached-blond hair hanging in his lover's pale face. "_Caro mio_, I believe there is a small tube in the drawer... if you would..."

Sibrand pawed blindly in the dresser drawer and pressed the tube into Cesare's hand, then whimpered quietly as Cesare removed his other hand from his cock to flip open the plastic cap. He coated two fingers with the clear liquid and recapped the tube, then pulled Sibrand closer again, taking him deep in his mouth.

With a cry of pleasure, Sibrand curled a hand around Cesare's upper arm, combing the fingers of his other hand through his own sweaty blond hair; his hips jerked forward as he watched Cesare's cheeks hollow, his lips stretched around the shaft of his lover's cock.

Cesare positioned his fingers and with a brief glance upward let them slide deep; a harsh bark escaped Sibrand's lips, a curse that Cesare didn't understand, and Sibrand thrust heavily into Cesare's mouth, pawing at his shoulders.

"_Oh_... _yes_..." Sibrand groaned, letting his hips move freely as Cesare's fingers slid out and then in. He let out a sharp cry as the fingers curled quickly and roughly, leaving him gasping and whimpering as his legs shook beneath him.

With a low muffled moan that made Sibrand's shoulders shake, Cesare curled his fingers further and harder, repeatedly stroking Sibrand's prostate and relishing every twitch and buck of slim hips, every jerk that brought the tip of his hard cock to the back of his throat.

Sibrand clawed Cesare's shoulders, leaving streaks of red on his back as Cesare coaxed him toward the edge, pressing his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock.

"_Cesare_, I'm... I'm going to come," Sibrand breathed, holding the back of his lover's neck, thrusting deeper into the heat of his mouth.

With a satisfied chuckle, Cesare pulled away, sliding his fingers out. Sibrand whimpered in bewilderment, looking into Cesare's dark eyes.

Cesare moved to lie on his back, pushing his boxers down and off; he looked up at Sibrand and down to his own cock, lifting his eyebrows. "I'm waiting, Sibrand," he murmured.

Sibrand shivered and climbed onto the bed; he straddled Cesare's hips, holding himself up on his knees, and looked around for the tube of lubricant, which Cesare had already palmed.

He took Sibrand's hand and dispensed an amount into it, then smiled, leaning back to watch.

With an involuntary shudder, Sibrand reached back to wrap his fingers around Cesare's erection, his slippery palm sliding over flesh, coating his length in liquid, squeezing tightly. Cesare moaned and arched his back, grasping Sibrand's shoulder. "_Take it_," he hissed.

Sibrand nodded, sitting back and guiding himself onto Cesare's cock. "_Ah_... Christ," he breathed as Cesare pulled him down roughly. He gripped Cesare's muscular arms, gasping with pleasure. Cesare's fingertips dug into his hip and shoulder painfully; Sibrand ducked his head, rocking atop Cesare's hips desperately, groaning pleasurably as the tip of Cesare's cock struck his prostate. "_Yes_..."

Cesare grunted quietly, bucking upward, feeling the urgency of Sibrand's movement; he shuddered and braced his feet beneath him to flip Sibrand onto his back. He relished the surprised yelp near his ear, the curling of his lover's fingers around his triceps as he lay into him, gripping the bedsheets beneath his shoulders.

A low moan vibrated in Sibrand's chest as he lifted his legs; Cesare nudged his head aside and nipped roughly at his neck, leaving stinging marks, eliciting a few spare gasps and whimpers. "_Cesare_," he whispered into thick chestnut hair, wrapping an arm around him and leaning into a violent kiss, fumbling, wet, and hard enough to bruise.

Panting, Cesare pulled back and sank his teeth into Sibrand's shoulder; a small amount of blood pooled at the surface and he laughed breathlessly, looking up into Sibrand's grey eyes with a grin before licking the blood from the wound. "How does it feel?" he breathed amidst the sounds of skin on skin that filled the room.

"_Gut_," Sibrand panted, flushed and squirming beneath Cesare's body, aching against his belly. "Please, _please_, may I come?" There was a trace of a smile in his voice, a lilt in the thickly-accented plea.

Cesare laughed and leaned up, shifting the angle of Sibrand's hips beneath his own, eliciting a cry of pleasure. "_Yeah_," he said after a moment, and kissed him again, sharing the metallic taste of his blood, pulling his legs slightly beneath him and pushing Sibrand's legs higher, biting down on his lower lip. "_Come for me_."

Sibrand clawed at his back, arching upward, his breath hitching with each brutal thrust until he came, breathing gibberish into Cesare's thick brown hair, spilling between their bodies; suddenly the reality of Cesare's cock naked inside him struck him and he moaned helplessly, tightening around him and gripping his shoulders, desperate to feel wet heat filling him.

Panting and jerking, Cesare followed, curling his fingers tight in the bedspread and thrusting deep with a rough groan, a harsh whisper of Sibrand's name spat like a curse against his chest as climax took him, blinding white light filling his vision.

"_Ah_...!" Sibrand closed his eyes, dizzy and groping wildly for purchase against Cesare's sweat-slick body, holding him deep with strong legs as harsh gasping breaths ruffled dark brown hair. "_Ja_... _Cesare_," he whispered as Cesare's rough goatee scraped his neck, accompanied by a kiss.

Cesare shuddered, eliciting another soft cry, and wrapped his arms around Sibrand's heaving chest, resting his head over his heart and closing brown eyes. "_So good_," he choked out, digging fingernails into Sibrand's back as his body shivered once again.

Sibrand closed his eyes, tangling his fingers in Cesare's hair. "_Oh_..." He let his head tip back onto the bedspread, pink lips parted in a breathless smile. "_Yeah_." He hissed through his teeth in slight pain as Cesare slid free and then returned to his position, nestled atop his lover's chest. Sibrand's legs relaxed at his sides, but he held Cesare tightly.

They lay together in silence as their breath calmed, as Cesare examined the wound on Sibrand's shoulder, touching it gently. He looked up at Sibrand's face and brushed his platinum hair from his eyes. "You're less stressed now," Cesare said matter-of-factly, resting his head on Sibrand's thick bicep, lightly pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mm." Sibrand chuckled, capturing Cesare's hand in his own. "I really should go now, _mein Liebchen_," he said. "Time is of the essence, after all."

Cesare looked up at him with a smirk. "_Ma, caro mio_... we have not yet had breakfast."


End file.
